disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Julianne Buescher
Julianne Buescher is an American actress, voice actress, writer, singer, and puppeteer known for many roles including Anko Mitarashi on Naruto. Buescher is also a puppeteer for The Jim Henson Company, appearing with CeeLo Green as "Piddles the Pug" at the 2011 Grammy Awards and as the same character among others in the improvisational adult puppet show Puppet Up!. She also has worked for both Sesame Street and The Muppets. an actress best known as ‘The Bird And Chicken Voice of the Movies And Records’, And 'The Princess Of Dress Extras', In 2010, Buescher Sings Like A Chicken With Sharon Kam, some slight smudging to signature but still readable. She also provided the Whistling, Squawking And clucking sound effects of the Birds, chickens, hens, parrots, Peacocks and roosters in a number of cartoons Along With Alan Tudyk, Gerri Lawlor And Traci Paige Johnson, Buescher started working at Walt Disney Productions on June 8, 1993 after interviewing Jeffrey Katzenberg And Joe Ranft. She worked in the ink and paint department, first working as a cel painter and later as an inker And Voice Actress. The studio at the time was a small organization of about 35 employees. After Buescher had been working about six months, she auditioned for the voice of Daisy Duck at the studio's sound stage with Tony Anselmo. Then, Wayne Allwine had asked the Ink and Paint department, which was entirely women, if anyone could speak Italian Occasionally Buescher also provided additional voices, such as Dove And Pigeon Noises, Baby Noises, Crow Noises, Screaming Noises and crowd noises. During the Disney Animation Strike Of 2001, Buescher shot home video of the picket lines in color. Disney Filmography Movies * The Wild (2006) .... Dung Beetle #2 * Chicken Little (2005) .... Additional Voices * Howl's Moving Castle (2005) .... Additional Voices * The Muppets' Wizard of Oz (2005) (as Julianne Buscher) .... Muppet Performer * Mulan (1998) .... Young Bride (singing voice) * Muppet Classic Theater (1994, direct-to-video) .... Yolanda the Rat * George of the Jungle (1997) ... Mama Ape, various animals * The Country Bears (2002) ... Tennessee O'Neal (face/original track voice) (also cameo as waitress at Swarmin Hive) Cartoons * The Weekenders (2000) .... Frances/Bree * Doc McStuffins (2012) ---- Bella Television * Muppets Tonight (1996-1998) ... Additional voices * Dinosaurs (1991-1994) ... Dinosaurs: Robbie Sinclair (eyes), Roy Hess (arms), Baby Sinclair (arms- final season), Ansel (face), Aubrey Molehill (face), Crazy Lou (face), Elder No. 3 (face), Ethyl Phillips (occasional, face), Katie (face), Mindy (face/voice), Monica DeVertebrae (face), Shopper (puppet/voice), Sitcom Wife (puppet/voice), many other hand puppets and characters Video games * Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance (1999) .... Aeron Azzameen * Star Wars: Lethal Alliance (2006) ... Rianna * Star Wars: Episode I - The Gungan Frontier (1999) .... Gungan Teenager, Gungan Orderly, Gungan Teacher, Gungan Wife, Gungan Baby * Star Wars: Episode I - The Phantom Menace (1999) .... Concerned Boy * Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two (2012) .... Metairie *Disney INFINITY (2013) ........ Calypso Others * Disneyland .... Mandy Monorail * The Country Bears Live Live Stage Show at El Capitan in Hollywood * Pirates of the Caribbean .... Calypso * Donald Duck in Backyard Limic (2001) ... Birds (voice) * Chicken Little (2008) .... Birds/Hens/Cocky Locky (Crowing Only, Voice) * The Wise Little Hen's Return (2006) ... The Wise Little Hen (character) * Birds Of The Fur (1994) ... Mother Hen (voice) Gallery Julianne Buescher SDCC.jpg|Julianne Buescher speaks at the 2016 San Diego Comic Con. Category:1960s births Category:Females Category:Muppet performers Category:The Wild Category:Chicken Little Category:The Muppets' Wizard of Oz Category:Mulan Category:Epic Mickey Category:Dinosaurs (T.V. series) Category:The Country Bears Category:George of the Jungle Category:Disneyland Category:Voice actresses Category:Actresses Category:People Category:American people Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Category:Disney INFINITY Category:Doc McStuffins Category:People from Ohio Category:Singers Category:Artists Category:Puppeteers Category:Disney Renaissance Category:Star Wars Category:Writers Category:Video game voice actors Category:Disney Post-Renaissance Category:ABC Category:The Muppets (TV series)